


2006

by Verve



Category: Fishbones - Jisuk Cho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verve/pseuds/Verve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Do not read unless you have completed Fishbones Book 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	2006

”Happy 22nd birthday, Ferris! I think that you should consider buying some hair dye because I see a few whites—”

"Gee, thanks. I’m graying prematurely because of you." Ferris bit into a well-toasted tuna melt, savoring the crisp crackling of freshly baked bread. A bit of mayonnaise dripped onto the plate. The Sparrow’s lunch specials were some of the best in Southport. Demos and Ferris had been regular customers since their high school years. The former had ordered a French dip.

Demos rolled his eyes to the ceiling melodramatically. He poked a steaming french fry with an equally narrow finger. Still too hot. The Italian leaned over the table. A surreptitious smile brought life to his otherwise ghostly features. “You’re developing crow’s feet. Unless you want botox, I’d suggest using a moisturizer twice a day. I can recommend a good night cream.” Demos generally enjoyed antagonizing his unfashionable best friend. However, the motive behind today’s teasing was different. There would be an annual dinner held in memorial of the late Mr. Levinstein at 7:30 and Demos wished to distract Ferris, if only briefly.

Ferris dreaded June 2. The grieving process had been arduous. He had stumbled three steps forward, two steps backward for several years. Ferris sorely missed his father on random days but the anniversary of his death was the worst. The Giorgettis respected Ferris’ decision to reject birthday gifts. However, that didn’t stop them from spending double on Hanukkah.

A waitress approached to offer refills. Demos acknowledged her with a polite smile. When she presented the dessert menu, Ferris shook his head. He stared blankly at a neon-rimmed clock hanging above the breakfast bar. 12:12. A wedge of tuna melt was growing cold beside a stack of pickles.

"Hey."

Absent eyes refocused behind heavy black frames. Ferris watched as Demos slid an unmarked manila envelope onto the table.

"…What is this? A profile of your next hit?"

"Very funny."

Ferris sighed. He slumped in the booth like a wilted weed. “Demos, you know that I don’t accept birthday presents anymore.”

"Please… do it for me. Alright?" The words were barely audible over the din of clattering dishes, yelling cooks, and laughing customers. Moisture  
had accumulated on Demos’ dark lashes. Glossy orbs were pointedly averted.

Ferris hesitated. He sighed again. “Fine, just this once.” He opened the envelope to discover a very familiar sight. Four ninja turtles appeared in  
slightly faded ink. A signature of the comic’s creator was proudly splayed across the bottom. It was a first printing.

A breath was lodged in Ferris’ throat. He suddenly straightened. “TNMT… this is the same magazine edition that I lent you the day that we met. How did you manage to get an exact copy? I can’t believe that you were able to find an autographed version!”

"I wanted to give you a signed copy of Moby Dick but since that wasn’t an option," began Demos.

"This is incredible," interjected Ferris. The corners of his mouth tugged upward for the first time in two days.

A softness briefly washed over Demos’ thin face. “It is ‘to help you think about other things, so you won’t be sad.’ A friend once gave me that  
advice.”

Ferris paused with his lips curled around a half-finished word; he didn’t know what to say. A scene from their childhood replayed in his mind’s eye.

"…Happy birthday, Fishbones."


End file.
